Gohan's OSH Adventure
by pr0dz
Summary: A twist of Gohan's high school life. Instead of being a nerd, he is a bad ass devoid of emotion when spoken to. His hatred of Hercule never wavered. Said Satan's nosy daughter on his trail for no reason. A normal day I suppose. No pairing.


**(This is a 2015 draft made in June with fixed grammar)**

 **Author Note: After the Cell Games, Goku wished to not come back to life.**

 **I'm going to take a little break on Gohan's Life in High School for now because this new fanfic I'm writing now is Gohan not being a pushover. (1)**

 **No pairing**

 **Chapter 1**

"Have a nice day at school sweetie!" a woman who wore traditional clothing cheerfully said to her 16-year old son named Gohan.

"I'll miss you Gohan!" said a Mini-Goku.

"I'll be back soon Goten, don't worry about me," assured Gohan. After saying their goodbyes, Gohan flew up in the sky to West City. The past 7 years wasn't going well that much for Gohan and his family.

After his father, Goku, decided not to come back to life, the Z-Fighters except Piccolo and Vegeta vented out their anger on the ten year old. Gohan was already sad that his dad did not return and the rejection from his father's comrades made it worse. Mirai Trunks, who was Vegeta's pride, was outright pissed off to the point where he made threats to the human fighters if they ever try to touch Gohan, he would have finished what Vegeta started. Said Prince smirked. After all, Gohan was his master regardless of the timeline.

Ever since the event, Gohan hardened his personality similar to Piccolo. He retained his warm personality towards his family and Bulma. After all, she stuck out for him since day 1. Flash forward to now, Chi-Chi was planning on sending Gohan to high school to get his education completed and socialize. Gohan was not looking forward to school since he already learned practically everything thanks to rigorous home schooling. Despite that, he still wanted to fulfill his mom's wishes on making friends; a task the teenage half-Saiyan will have to deal with.

Currently, Gohan was flying to Capsule Corp first because he had some business involving with Bulma. The first thing in order to not arise suspicion was to set up an apartment in West City. If he were to ask his future classmates on where he lived, it would lead to more questioning. He also planned to get one of Bulma's inventions in case he was questioned on his commute. It was also so a couple of _puny humans_ would not witness him in mid-air or rather, the so-called parlor tricks Hercule had claimed. After 10 minutes of flying, Gohan finally arrived to his destination. Gohan knocked on the door. A woman with puffy blonde hair and closed eyes came out.

"Gohan! Is that you? You have grown into such a handsome young man! How are you sweetie?" she asked. Gohan felt a little unnerved by her cheery attitude but smiled nonetheless.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs, I'm doing great! I was wondering if Bulma is available. If so, can I go can talk to her?" Gohan asked politely. Mrs. Briefs nodded and invited Gohan over.

Gohan walked into the lab and saw Bulma. Said woman looked up and smiled. "Hi Gohan, anything you need?" she asked. Gohan rubbed his neck. "Um, yeah I don't want to draw suspicion on my first day of school so I was wondering if you have any inventions that could help," he explained. "Of course Gohan, follow me."

Past the bizarre flying contraptions, they finally arrived to the capsule section. Bulma picked up one that reads beta. "I hope they don't notice the word beta on the capsule," Gohan said a bit cautiously. "Don't worry Gohan. I doubt anyone would be nosy enough to look at your capsule," Bulma jokingly assured. Shrugging, Gohan waved goodbye and flew off to Satan City.

After flying for 20 minutes, Gohan landed in a secluded area and pulled out his motorcycle, riding on the road. Gohan finally arrived 10 minutes to spare. Gohan walked in, looking for the main office. He stepped inside and walked up to the desk.

"I'm here for my schedule?" he asked. The counselor looked at him and smiled. "Good morning. Are you Son Gohan by chance?" Gohan nodded and received his schedule. "If only there are more people like you that can score high," Gohan had to sweatdrop at that. Thanking the counselor, Gohan walked to his classroom. Gohan found it and knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door, looking irritated. "Can I help you young man?" he asked. Gohan felt a little disturbed by his tone. Clearing his throat, Gohan spoke politely. "Yes, I'm Son Gohan and I was wondering if this was the right room?"

The teacher smiled. The boy who scored perfect on the entrance exams was registered in his class! "Why yes it is Mr. Son. Hold up, I'll let you introduce yourself. Just wait when I settle everyone down first." With that, the teacher told everyone to quiet down and Gohan walked in.

Most of the girls in the classroom blushed at him, guys sneered at him for having the girls' attention. Gohan looked up to the class and sighed. "My name is Son Gohan," he said devoid of emotion.

The jocks chuckled at Gohan. They already deemed him a nerd in their eyes. One of them yelled "What? are you afraid to tell us about yourself? I would too if I were a nerd like you!"

Most of everyone laughed at what the teen had said. Gohan was unfazed by the jock's pathetic attempt to talk shit and snorted. "If I were you, I wouldn't rely on roids to please women."

The tables turned against the jock. Everyone began roaring in hysterics at the comeback.

The teacher turned to said jock and spoke to him in a promising tone. "Mark! If you don't want detention for 2 days, you better zip your mouth!" After everyone calmed down, Gohan walked up and sat down next to a short blonde haired girl. Said girl smiled brightly at him. "Hi, my name's Erasa. Nice to meet you," she introduced. Gohan nodded. "A pleasure to meet you too," was Gohan's response.

Gohan didn't really want to talk but he had to be nice. "What do you do besides school?" Erasa asked trying to start up a conversation. "I sometimes do fishing or play with my brother," Gohan replied. Before Erasa could say anything else, a girl with pig-tailed black hair ran into the classroom.

"Sorry I am late sir. Another robbery happened today," she explained. The teacher shook his head. "I'm aware of your work Videl. Just take your seat so we can resume the lesson," he said. Nodding, Videl walked up to her seat which was right next to Erasa. Erasa greeted her. "Hey Videl! How are you this morning?" Videl glared at the ditzy blonde. "Not in the mood, Erasa. That cursed Red Shark Gang keeps slipped out of my grasp," she said with venom in her voice. Gohan ignored their conversation and drifted in his thoughts. _'Man, this is boring. Is there anything fun?'_ Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher called him.

"Gohan, I do not tolerate students that daydream in my class. Instead of giving you detention, you'll have to answer these questions. What is the limit when x is approaching 1 on this equation?" asked the teacher. The son of Goku looked at the board. The function was (1-x^2)/(x^4-x).

After some quick mental thinking, Gohan had found the answer. "The limit is -2/3 isn't it?" The teacher smiled. "Very good Gohan! What is the derivative of 1/x?"

"-1/x^2"

"Correct once again Gohan! Well, it seems we have covered the lesson today. You all have the remaining 15 minutes to do whatever you want." The students were happy that they have Gohan in their class. Even the guys nodded in respect at Gohan.

Erasa looked at Gohan with an incredulous expression. "How did you answer those questions quickly Gohan? I don't even understand any of the questions at all," she asked. Gohan chuckled. "My mother made me study since I was a toddler. I was already on mastering Algebra when I was like 4," he said, shuddering how scary his mom is when it comes to fighting.

Erasa giggled. Sharpener picked up on what Gohan said. "You mean to tell me that you had to do Algebra while we were in Pre-K? I guess you aren't a nerd then, Gohan. I misjudged you." Gohan waved the apology off since he didn't care if he is considered a nerd. Videl turned to look at the new kid, Gohan. _'Strange. That new kid is giving off some aura.'_ For some reason, she did not like that.

Gohan noticed her stare and mentally frowned. He knew who Videl was. After that retarded phony decided to steal the credit and demonize Ki, Gohan chose to never confront him about it. However, it seemed that his life happened to screw him over once more since he was now pinned in the same classroom with Hercule's spawn.

Fortunately, the bell had rung. Throughout the day, it was shitty for Gohan. Currently, he was now in the changing room for gym class. Gohan followed Sharpener to the locker room. "This is the change room. If you don't have any gym clothes, I got you bro," Sharpener said as he walked down the hall.

Gohan was prepared this time. He didn't want his muscles shown so he wore a baggy long-sleeved blue shirt and gray sweatpants. Gohan caught up with Sharpener and his jock friends to the line-up where the coach will check to see who is here or not.

Speaking of said coach, he finally arrived with his clipboard. He blew his whistle to get the attention of his students. "Everyone! Today we are going to play some baseball. Sharpener and Videl are the team captains."

Sharpener decided to get Gohan on his team to see if his brains were a benefit for baseball. "Gohan, I'm going to let you bat first. I want to see if you can swing good," he said. Gohan nodded. Walking up to the diamond, Gohan set himself with the bat. Videl, who was the pitcher, narrowed her eyes at Gohan and smirked. _'Time to strike you out'._ Bending her arm back, Videl chucked it with all her strength. The speed seemed impressive for the human eye. But to Gohan, it was as fast as an old lady walking across the street. Gohan held back as much power as possible in order not to destroy the ball. He got ready to swing.

 ***BAM***

The ball went over the fence all the way to the side of the road. It was his cue to run around the bases. Everyone was surprised at how good Gohan could swing rather than hitting a home run from Videl's throw. Sharpener was so shocked he didn't notice it was his turn to swing until Gohan brought him out of his stupor.

Sharpener clapped Gohan's shoulder. "Man that was the best out of the park I've ever seen. You should join the baseball team," Gohan raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm… I guess I'll consider." _'Doubt it.'_

"Maybe you'll be as good as Yamcha," said a nerd who walked up to Gohan. Said boy was confused. "He plays baseball? I thought he was just a finalist in the World Martial Arts Tournaments," he said.

Sharpener was confused. "Yeah, he actually does play baseball, the Titans," he responded. "Well, I guess being a martial artist helped him in the long run," Gohan replied offhandedly. Sharpener shrugged and walked to the diamond.

Sharpener came up with a plan to score a homerun. He taunted Videl by calling her throws weak, which caused Videl to throw harder than before. Sharpener was able to swing the bat, getting a homerun for himself.

The game eventually ended with 6-1, therefore making it a mercy rule because Videl was the only one to get a homerun on her team. The bell rang and Gohan followed Sharpener back to the locker room. "Yo Gohan, you interested in boxing?" Gohan contemplated. "Nah, I probably wouldn't have time for it since I don't live in this city," Gohan replied.

Sharpener raised a brow. "Oh? Where do you live then?"

"I got an apartment at West City. Used to live in the mountains actually." Not a lie but Gohan couldn't care less.

The group left from the locker room and spotted Erasa as they left the school building. She walked up to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can you give me a ride home?" she asked in a flirtatious manner. "Nah sorry Erasa. It's a one-seat vehicle," Gohan lied.

"Oh really?" The teens turned to see the pig-tailed girl standing with her arms crossed. "What kind of vehicle you have that's one-seated?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. _'Great, so she's the nosy type? She'll be trouble in the future.'_ No options were saving him so he whipped out his capsule, which brought attention towards the group.

He threw it and after the dust cloud dissipated, gasps elicited from the crowd that witnessed the event. Even Gohan was a bit surprised. It was a black helicopter with strong blades. Blades that could slice rocks. The interior was burgundy along with a fallow-colored seat.

"Whoa! How'd you get something like this, Gohan?! I'm not even sure this is in shop!" shouted Sharpener. Erasa was too shocked to say anything.

Videl on the other hand seemed to glare beams at the new student. _'Sharpener's right. This has to be some kind of new project that had not been released to the world yet. Who are you, Gohan?'_ She thought.

"It's just a helicopter from a family friend. I was given this to test it out and also as a means of transport," Gohan said, once again devoid of emotion. He saw Videl's look and he did not want to deal with her.

"Family friend? What kind of family friend just gives you material from CC that was unreleased?" asked a suspicious Satan spawn.

"Doesn't matter who I got it from, it's just a helicopter," the demi-Saiyan said with edge in his voice.

Before Videl could retort, Gohan recapsuled his helicopter and walked away from Videl's group and out of the school. The crowd soon left after, surprised at Gohan's behavior.

The Satan spawn was seething. _'How dare that bastard?! Who does he think he is telling me off?!'_

"Videl, I'm sure he did not mean it. He just wants to fit in the school I guess," said a concerned Erasa.

Videl brushed her off. "Whatever, I need to go check in case another crime scene happens." Which was a lie because she intended to find out more about Gohan.

 **I guess this is an okay start. Probably not sure if I'll even continue this. This is basically one of my old fanfictions I never bothered finishing along with one I deleted off of the website. I'm sure you guys have looked back and see how much progress you all have made in writing (if you have done any).**

 **Also, the math equations were set up before EVEN I knew how to solve them. Crazy…**

 **Anyway, I'm signing off. See you guys sooner or later. –pr0dz**


End file.
